An orifice member is used as a component of, for example, a differential-pressure flow meter or a flow-regulating device installed in a fluid transportation channel. A known example of such an orifice member is an orifice device described below in Patent Document 1.
This orifice device is formed by inserting an orifice inside a tube that has joints at both ends. The space between the tube and the orifice is sealed with, for example, an O-ring.
Patent Citation 1: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, Publication No. 2003-194283.